Given the technological advances in recent years, communication and information exchange has been redefined. With the development of multi-functional devices, coupled with anywhere, anytime connectivity, users are afforded an expansive platform to access information. In turn, our reliance on such devices has comparatively grown in both personal and business settings.
A multi-functional device may acquire various types of information by subscribing to one or more feeds, such as Web feeds. In this framework, the device may periodically or manually poll a Web server for an initial Web feed or for an update to the Web feed. Depending on the device, however, periodic or manual polling may occupy and/or deplete various device resources (e.g., processor or power). In this regard, particularly when a user subscribes to multiple Web feeds, the device resources may be unnecessarily utilized. Additionally, other resources associated with polling, such as connection resources between, for example, the device and a server, may also be unnecessarily utilized.